Game systems are known in the art. Example game systems include Microsoft Corporation's Xbox® and Xenon game systems. The ever changing dynamic multi-media industry is having an impact on game systems. Further, user preferences change. What is popular today may not be popular tomorrow. New and improved multi-media formats and compression schemes are continuously being marketed. For example, new/improved codecs are frequently developed and implemented. A codec is a compression and decompression algorithm that can be implemented in software, hardware, or a combination thereof. Typically, a codec is used to translate media (e.g., video, audio, image, game) between its stored or transmitted compressed form and its rendered uncompressed form. Generally, as new codecs are implemented, applications interfacing with the new codecs must be modified to be compatible with them. This can be time consuming, burdensome and expensive. This is especially true in game systems because game systems already in the hands of users are not readily modifiable.
As new codecs are developed, as existing codecs are modified, or as user preferences change, it would be advantageous for game systems to be compatible with the new/modified codecs without requiring modification of the game application. Thus, a game system allowing implementation of new and/or modified codecs without requiring a modification to the game application code is desired.